


Narcissus

by Ribby



Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can resist his own likeness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jou.livejournal.com/profile)[**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/), who is rapidly becoming my Prestige smut-muse. You see, she said something about wanting an Angier sandwich... and well, my muses were feeling cooperative. *grin* One Angier sandwich, hold the pickle, as ordered! Oh, and a note of clarification--this is more or less in my Prestige-ficlet universe, where Root and Fallon have a relationship--but as Angier has no idea Fallon exists, and as this is from his POV, he thinks Fallon is Borden. Confused yet? *grin*

  
Angier makes his way to Root's lodgings that night, intent on the upcoming clash he is sure to have with the man. At Root's door, he slides a slim lock pick into the lock (for if Root knew he was there, he would surely refuse to let him in), clicks it open, and steps into the gloom of a shabby set of rooms.

He turns around the corner, and stops, frozen by the sight in front of him: Root, looking for all the world exactly like him, lying on his bed, naked, hard, and stroking himself. Though he knows he should be repulsed by the sight, he is instead wildly, suddenly aroused. The part of his brain, quickly dwindling, that can still think rattles on about narcissistic tendencies... but he ignores it, captivated by the sight of himself, and yet not himself.

So captivated is he that the low, purring voice at his shoulder comes as a complete surprise. "Beautiful, isn't he, Angier? Of course, he is you, so I suppose, in his position, you would be as well." He spins to face... Borden? But how...

"Borden... what are you doing..." he breaks off as he realizes that the body pressed to his is exquisitely naked, and his face flames as he realizes what he's walked into.

Borden laughs, low and seductive. "Ah, yes, I thought that might be it. You both want me, don't you? You're more alike than you know. But at least dear Gerry is honest about his lust."

"It won't be lust for long unless you shift yourself, Freddie," Root's voice, thick with arousal, floats from the bed. "If you're so damned enthralled with my twin there, bring him along... he doesn't look like he'd mind."

And Angier is...ashamed? startled?... to find that his "twin" is right--the thought of joining these two has him hard and aching; though his face is red with embarrassment, his cock has no qualms about the idea.

That low, seductive laugh of Borden's again. "I do believe you're right, my dear." A broad hand presses against Angier's chest, guiding him forward. That same small part of his mind registers the two missing fingers, wonders about the cause--the rest of him purrs at the heat and pressure on his chest, guiding, insisting he follow.

And follow he does, mindlessly, until he finds himself with the backs of his knees up against the bed. One quick shove from Borden and he's flat on his back next to Root, trying vainly to catch his breath. But neither of the men let him--Root pins him to the bed with a single, strong hand in the middle of his chest, mirroring Borden's of moments before, and kisses him full on the mouth. Angier struggles for a moment, caught between lust and terror, and then surrenders, giving Root control--which he takes with abandon, kissing him deeply, exploring his mouth until Angier feels thoroughly taken and subdued.

It is, therefore, a shock to find himself nearly naked but for his shirt when Root breaks the kiss--Borden has indeed been busy. And that shock renders him immobile for the few minutes it takes for Root to remove his shirt... and then there is nothing but hot, hard male flesh around him as he is rolled onto his side, and Root resumes the kiss, while Borden curls into him from behind.

Joined fingers skate down his spine, learning every bump and curve and sensitive spot, and he has to marvel at Root's dexterity, because as those fingers are delicately tracing every spot, Root is still in full control of the kiss... and enjoying it too, from the erection Angier can feel pressed against his hip.

"Beautiful," Borden purrs from behind them, "I knew you would be." And he turns Angier's head to the side and captures his lips in a kiss lusher, fuller, more infinitely seductive than Root's.

Root, deprived of Angier's mouth, simply sets his sights lower, moving in a random zigzag pattern of hot licks and nips down Angier's throat, biting at his collarbone, sucking at the hollow of his throat, grazing erect nipples with tongue and teeth until Angier breaks the kiss with Borden to moan at the pleasure.

"Oh, lovely," Borden breathes. "Gerry, if you can make him moan like that, he's all yours."

No response from Root but a wicked grin, and that teasing, taunting mouth is on the move again. Angier reaches for Root's bobbing head, unsure if it is to restrain or encourage, only to find that he himself is restrained, by Borden's strong hands linked with his.

Restrained and being slowly consumed by pleasure, he does the only rational thing under the circumstances--he surrenders. Lets himself float in the intensity of Borden's mouth on his, Borden's hands entwined with his, Root's hot, entirely wicked mouth nipping at the crease of his hip, inner thighs, circling ever closer but never alighting where Angier needs him most.

The tightening of Borden's hands on his fingers are the only warning he gets before Root swallows him down to the root--Angier breaks the kiss to shout, hoarsely, his body bucking up with the pleasure, but restrained by Borden's hands on his, and Root's pinning his hips, keeping him immobile. Borden shifts behind him and Angier feels strong thighs slide over his own, parting them and pinning them... but the realization of how exposed he has become only spirals his arousal higher--as do the feeling of fingers gently but insistently probing and pressing, slowly working him open. He moans and opens his eyes to catch Root's wicked, knowing grin, and realizes that Root is preparing him for Borden. He shudders, and feels those muscles relax, feels Root's fingers slide in to the knuckle... and has a brief moment of triumph at the groan that slips from Root's throat at that... but it is swallowed in pleasure as Root's knuckles press against *that* spot, and lightning shoots up Angier's spine.

Aroused almost to the point of pain, he nearly whimpers when Root's fingers leave him, but moans in satisfaction moments later as he is filled with something larger and harder. Borden strokes in and out of him, and Root sucks his cock, and there is nothing but pleasure.... building and building until, with a deep, resonant wail, he comes, spurting into Root's mouth, feeling Borden's own climax deep inside him. The world whites out from pleasure.

When he regains his senses, only moments later, Borden has slipped out of him, and he moans at the loss. "Don't worry, love, you won't be empty for long," Root purrs, and Angier realizes that Root is still hard. And realizes what he means... _oh....yes!_

Root rolls him over onto his stomach and slides two, then three fingers into Angier's entrance, still loose and relaxed. He chuckles, whispers a low, loving, "slut" into Angier's ear (which, were he in his proper mind, Angier would take great exception to... but now he simply arches back, desperate for the stimulation), and replaces his fingers with the slow slide of his cock.

When they are fully joined, Angier hears Borden release a long, low moan. "Incredible. Open your eyes, Robert, and see yourself." And Angier does, caught by his reflection in the mirror, his passion-drunk face and his twin's, with the same expression... in lust as in few other things, he and Root are alike. They *are* beautiful together, copies and yet not.

Root shifts his angle slightly and the resulting jolt of pleasure drives all thought out of Angier's mind... all thought except pleasure. A light pressure at his lips makes him open his eyes--to find Borden kneeling in front of him, pressing his cock against Angier's lips. He opens his mouth eagerly, desperate to know Borden's taste. Bitter, smoky, muskiness explodes across his tongue, and he sucks eagerly, delighting in Borden's uncontrolled moan and Root's low "fuck, yes," from behind him. And then he is nothing but flesh, impaled both above and below, and as Borden and Root kiss above him, their climaxes spill into his body.

In that one fleeting moment he holds them both hostage... and it is a moment, and a night, he will remember for the rest of his life. But pleasure and satiation drag him down to the depths of sleep, surrounded by the musk of their coupling, and warm bodies cage him, an imprisonment that, for the moment, seems like freedom.

  



End file.
